


The Demon Of Gotham.

by cheshirenekow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alfred es el único cuerdo en Gótica, Batman quiere retirarse, Carnívoro en Gótica, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fon es un buen padre, Jason merece amor, Kyouya es un desastre, M/M, Multi, Reborn es una idiota pero eso no es nuevo, Reencarnación, Tsuna no es el protagonista aquí, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirenekow/pseuds/cheshirenekow
Summary: En su primera vida el cáncer le quito la oportunidad de vida una vida larga, ahora que tiene una segunda oportunidad y como su personaje favorito Kyouya Hibari oh bueno Kyoka Hibari con una salud perfecta no va a dejar que ningun bebe ni mafiosos con llamitas mágicas le quite la oportunidad de vivir hasta los 120 años.Kyoka cruzó el globo para evitar su destino, pero quizás debió fijarse mejor en el lugar donde viviría, no estaba segura de que una ciudad llena con raritos con trajes de Hallowen fuera una mejora... ¿Quien le ponía Gótica a una ciudad? Y no le hagan empezar con el sujeto vestido de murciélago que cree que es buena idea decirle a un Hibari que hacer y que no hacer, como si un carnívoro fuera a escuchar a un murciélago, seguro.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Hibari Kyouya, Richard Grayson/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ser diagnosticada con una enfermedad incurable a la corta edad de 5 años hacia que tu vida prontamente se volviera un sin fin de hospitales, exámenes médicos, doctores, olor a cloro y un interminable aburrimiento debido a tener que estar en tu habitación todo el día todos los días, sin poder realizar ninguna actividad física que afectará tu ya débil cuerpo.

Su única diversión durante sus oscuros días de infancia, eran los mangas y libros que sus hermanos solían traerle para que no muriera del aburrimiento antes de tiempo.

Uno de sus mangas favoritos era Katekyo Hitman Reborn! La trama en sí le pareció ridícula, el dibujo de los personajes no estaba entre sus top ten, y el protagonista dejaba mucho que desear honestamente, pero la razón de ser su favorito era una sola, _Kyouya Hibari._

El personaje aunque frío, tenía un lado dulce por los animales, no miraba a nadie con pena y trataba a todos igual, sin mencionar que tenía un cuerpo y salud envidiables, a veces solía preguntarse que sería tener un cuerpo así en lugar de uno tan frágil como el suyo.

Además de sus mangas, sus libros favoritos eran los de biología y medicina. Sabía que era muy poco probable que encontrara alguna cura o tratamiento alternativo por su cuenta que extendiera su vida un poco más, lo suficiente para que al menos fuera capaz de ver los árboles de cereza florecer... Pero aún así la esperanza era lo último que se perdía ¿no?

En su cumpleaños número 15 toda la esperanza se perdió cuando escucho el último bip del monitor que dejaba saber su ritmo cardíaco, y mientras se despedía de un mundo que nunca podría conocer más allá de fotos e historias cursis, por un segundo deseo que si la reencarnación era real, en su próxima vida tuviera un cuerpo más sano y fuerte, como el de Hibari-Sama.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos y recordar diez años de estar en una camilla sin poder moverse más que para dar un par de pasos, Kyoka decidió que le levantaría un altar a Dios o a cualquiera que fuera la deidad que no sólo le concedió una nueva vida, sino la vida del mismo personaje que admiro la mayor parte de su vida pasada.

Kyoka Hibari, era la única hija del matrimonio Hibari. Kyoutaro Hibari era el jefe de policía local lo que explicaba como Hibari siempre se salía con la suya, Kikyo Hibari por otra parte era un misterio, pero estaba segura que involucraba los Yakuza, pero realmente no le importaba mucho ya que ambos de sus Padres la querían y mimaban así que ¿que importaba si había un poco de sangre en sus manos? ¿Un par de cadáveres en el patio? Sus padres eran maravillosos con ella y eso era lo que contaba.

Kyo-chan no siempre supo quien fue, para su suerte no tuvo que lidiar con estar atrapada en el cuerpo de un bebé o pasar por el traumatico parto, ya que sus memorias volvieron a ella luego de que un entrenamiento con su Madre se saliera de control y tuviera un pequeño accidente golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra una pared.

El golpe, más algo de fiebre por unos días parecieron devolver le sus memorias y con eso darle una nueva resolución. Primero, tenía que irse de Nanimori; podía haber disfrutado del manga y anime hasta cierta extensión, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a hacer de peon del destino y en especial no se convertiría en la guardiana de alguien tan patético como Tsunayoshi, entrenarlo desde temprana edad para ser menos patético parecía una opción razonable pero luego estaba el hecho de que no quería formar parte de la mafia, no gracias.

Segundo, su más grande sueño en su primera vida fue ser doctora y curar personas en situaciones parecidas a la suya, con sus llamas eso quizás podría ser más fácil de lo esperado, así que la mafia estaba fuera de la mesa y por lo tanto Nanimori también. Kyoka no tenía duda en su mente de que llegado el momento Reborn se las ingeniaria para hacerla la guardiana de Tsuna, claro podía pretender ser débil y de esa forma no gatillar el interés del Hitman... Pero Lambo tampoco era fuerte y aún así fue elegido guardián, además estaba el hecho de que Fon era su tío, y por sólo eso ya de seguro su nombre estaría en cualquier lista para Candidatos de guardián que el mayor hiciera.

Y también estaba el hecho de que se sentía extrañamente cómoda con la personalidad original del carnívoro, ¿no tener que fingir que le importaban los problemas de otros? ¿Disparar primero y preguntar después? ¿Evitar el hacinamiento? Perfecto para ella, ¿metaforas de animales? Quizás no su primera opción pero podía trabajar con ello. Por eso fingir ser débil para no atraer atención no querida no era una opción.

— Tetsuya. — Llamó a su mano derecha, al parecer los fanfics donde decían que la familia de Tetsu-chan eran siervos de la familia Hibari tenían razón, algo bastante conveniente para ella.

La puerta de papel se deslizó viendo al niño mayor que ella por unos dos años arrodillado frente a ella.

—¿Si, Kyoka-sama? — Pregunto de forma educada el niño mirando la taza de te en sus manos. —¿desea otra taza de té?

— No, ahora quiero algo más importante. — Dijo pensando bien en sus próximas palabras. — Quiero una lista con las mejores escuelas a nivel mundial. — Ordenó decidiendo que estudiar en el extranjero mientras la trama del manga se desarrollaba era un buen plan de acción.

— Como usted ordene, Kyoka-sama. — Hizo una leve reverencia el chico antes de irse dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Una vez con la idea general de un plan, debía decidir los detalles. Conseguir la aprobación de sus padres no sería muy difícil, por lo que tenía entendido los Hibari eran muy posesivos y territoriales por lo que aunque tenía una gran familia pocas veces los veía ya que preferían no salir de sus dominios, estaba segura que a pesar de ser una niña sus padres entenderían su deseo de expandir sus horizontes y buscar su propio lugar, además en los animes la lógica pocas veces aplicaba por lo que la suerte debería estar a su favor.

Por su entrenamiento no se preocupaba, estaba segura de que sus Padres conseguirían a los mejores tutores para ella, pero un guardián... ¡Oh! Podía usar a su Tío Fon. A diferencia del manga y anime, aquí Fon tenía el aspecto de un adulto normal, y estaba buscando poner distancia entre él y sus antiguos empleadores por lo que salir de Asia le vendría como anillo al dedo, así Fon podría ser su tutor y entrenar la ¡y todo el mundo salía ganando! Oh su genialidad a veces la impresionaba a si misma.

—Kyoka-sama. — Pestañeo un par de veces volviendo de sus pensamientos notando que la taza en sus manos estaba fría, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando?

— Puedes pasar. — afirmó dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

— Aquí está la lista como pidió, están ordenadas por excelencia, si quiere puedo hacerlo por país o idioma. — Sugirió colocándose de pie para entregarle la lista en sus manos.

—No, así esta bien, quiero una taza de Té ahora. — Pidió hojeando la lista que parecía tener una extensión bastante considerable.

— Por supuesto. — Se retiro nuevamente y Kyoka miró la lista antes de lanzar todas las hojas al aire.

Tomó una al azar y luego subió y bajó por los nombres de las escuelas con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente paro y abrió sus ojos para leer el nombre de la institución elegida.

— Academia de Ciudad Gótica. — Elevó una ceja, el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte pero no estaba segura de donde... Tal vez era una señal de que escogió bien, oh bien, siempre quiso una oportunidad para ver que tan fluido era su inglés, Estados Unidos tendría que ser.


	2. A Demon's Tale 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo tan solo quería comprar su te favorito y de paso hacer paella ¿Un villano molesto y la visita de un murciélago? Ella no firmo para eso, al menos se llevó al mocoso antes de que lo chupara el murciélago

Quizás y tan solo quizás Kyo debió haber investigado más la ciudad antes de mudarse. A Kyo realmente no le importaba el alto índice de delincuencia, pero lo que sí levantó banderas rojas de preocupación era el desfile de raritos como en un eterno Halloween, al menos debido al rarito principal la ciudad estaba casi libre de metas... Lo que en definitiva no existía en su mundo anterior, estaba bastante segura que recordaría si alguien pudiera controlar plantas o disparar hielo de sus manos, eran el tipo de cosas que no se olvidaban fáciles, lo que sinceramente le hacía preguntarse si las personas de este mundo tenían sus prioridades bien, es decir, tenían a un hombre cocodrilo o reptil y monos super inteligentes pero aún ¿no había una cura para el cáncer? ¿En serio? ¿Que mierda? Bueno, al menos alcanzar sus metas con la tecnología de este mundo sería más fácil.

— Herbívoro. — Murmuró evitando rodar los ojos, este villano en especial había probado ser un dolor en el trasero desde que llegó a ciudad Gótica y en cada oportunidad en que se encontraban se debatía si debía dejar de apreciar la vida humana y sólo matarlo.

— ¡Pero sí es el demonio de Gótica! ¡Que suerte la mía! — Celebró el payaso y ella elevó una ceja, ¿porque fingía que fue una sorpresa que se encontrarán? Estaba segura que los villanos y criminales de Gótica se sabían sus rutas y horarios de corazón para evitar recibir la paliza de sus vidas, de _nuevo_.

— ¿No tienes que jugar con el murciélago? — Pregunto mientras terminaba de hacer sus compras importando le poco los secuaces armados del payaso, hoy era su día de compras y no estaba por dejar que el payaso arruinara su día.

— Oh pero hace tiempo que no jugamos juntos —Se quejo, mientras Fon aparecía con varias cajas de té.

— Kyo-chan ¿deberíamos llevar más camarones? Están de oferta. — Interrogó el mayor notando al villano. —Oh lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?

— No realmente. — Negó la niña pensando sobre los camarones... Mhmm podía hacer paella. — Llevemos más. — Asintió de acuerdo señalando con la cabeza a Tetsuya para que avanzará con el carrito.

— ¿Sabes por qué me agradas? — Llamó la atención el Joker siguiendo a los asiáticos. — Tu y Batsi estan cortados con la misma tijera, ambos buscando mantener el orden en una ciudad consumida por el caos, intent—un fuerte golpe en el estómago lo mandó volando contra las puertas de cristal rompiendo las en el proceso.

— ¿Debería matarlo? — Se preguntó por un segundo la azabache mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del payaso entre vidrios rotos.

— Demasiados testigos, y no está armado, hace un caso difícil, no imposible pero si complicado. — La intentó persuadir Tetsuya y ella lo consideró un segundo para luego asentir.

  
— Vamos a buscar más maricos, quiero comer paella. — Contestó dejando al villano en el olvido mientras sus secuases lentamente y con disimulo se retiraban no queriendo desatar la ira del demonio de Gótica.

Al pagar en la caja Fon se aseguró de pagar por las puertas rotas y saludar a la cajera con una sonrisa amable compartiendo alguno que otro comentario sobre Té, a veces la gente de Gótica Dudaba que el demonio y Fon estuvieran realmente emparentados, o al menos lo hacían hasta que en un mal día Fon con las manos desnudas introdujo el miedo de Dios en el alma de Bane y sus matones, los Hibari realmente eran una familia a la cual temer y respetar.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. — Escucharon una grave voz en cuanto llegaron al auto y sobre ellos la figura del vigilante de Ciudad Gótica se hizo presente. — Pelear con villanos en lugares públicos puede resultar en inocentes lastimad—

— ¿Donde está Robin? — Le interrumpió Kyo no queriendo escuchar el discurso de Batman, de nuevo, Dios, no porque el decidiera mantener su identidad en secreto y espero hasta los treinta y tantos para limpiar las calles, significaba que ella debía hacer lo mismo, además no era como si pretendiera ser una vigilante, tan solo mordía a los herbívoros que se salían de control cuando estaban cerca pero nunca se salía de su camino o patrullaba la ciudad en busca de problemas.

— Él... Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Contestó algo incomodo el mayor.

— Oh. — Eso era señal de que Seguían peleados, cosa que se había vuelto constante el último tiempo, no que a ella le importara pero le agradaba Grayson así que no le gustaba verlo enojado por tontas peleas. — Si lo ves dile que esta invitado para la cena.

— El agente A también, y usted por supuesto está incluido. — añadió Fon una vez terminó de colocar las bolsas en el auto.

— Haremos Paella. — Comentó Kyo abriendo la puerta del auto.

— Yo... Se lo diré. — Murmuró resignado. — Me encargaré del Joker pero por favor si vas a seguir con esto, ten más cuidado en el futuro.

— Carnívoro. — Se despidió la niña subiendo al auto con Fon como conductor viendo a un frustrado Batman saltar a un techo con su arma de gancho.

— Espero que él y Grayson puedan resolver sus problemas. — Mencionó su Tio comenzando a andar por el camino, las calles no eran las más seguras en este barrio, o al menos no lo eran hasta que Kyo descubrió el supermercado que tenía todas las clases de té que pudieran querer y ahora el lugar era mucho mejor que hace un par de años cuando recién llegaron, lo que no quitaba que aún hubieran un par de delincuentes o dos en las calles ya que después de todo seguía siendo Gótica.

— No está en la naturaleza de Grayson mantener se enojado — Contestó bajandose de hombros mientras miraba por la ventana del auto las calles de la ciudad, esperen ¿Ese era el batimovil? Pestañeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era correcto. — Fon, para el auto.

— ¿que?

— ¡Pará el auto! — Grito haciendo que su tío presionara los frenos con demasiada fuerza, que Kyo-chan gritara no era algo normal y logró sorprenderlo.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Que pasó? — Cuestionó confundido. — ¿Kyo-chan? — prácticamente grito al ver a la niña bajar del auto maldiciendo para poder estacionarse bien y seguirla.

Jason estaba trabajando en el segundo neumático del auto bastante concentrado en su labor cuando la voz de alguien lo hizo saltar de su lugar.

— No puedo decidir si eres valiente o tan solo muy estúpido. — Una suave voz Susurro a su lado haciendo lo gritar y soltar lo que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¡Mierda! — Grito chocando contra el auto al darse la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz.

Largo cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de un gris metálico y frío, facciones asiáticas, y estatura de al menos un metro veinte, Jason había vivido lo suficiente en estas calles como para no reconocer a la niña que a tan solo dos años de vivir en Gótica y con 12 años se había ganado el apodo del " _Demonio de Gótica_ ".

— Oh mierda... Oh mierda. — Esto era mil veces peor que encontrarse con el dueño del auto, al menos con él Jason sabía que esperar y a que lo más lo mandaría a la estación de policía más cercana, con la niña por otro lado... Él vio como quedaban aquellos que rompían las reglas después de un encuentro con ella, y la niña no discriminaba por edad, sexo o filiación, oh no señor, ella le partiría la madre a cualquiera.

— Supongo que puedo decidir en la cena. — Se bajó de hombros tomando la mano del niño que se estremeció como reflejo esperando un golpe pero en su lugar tan solo sintió como era jalado.

—Espera ¿no vas a... — Intento recordar la frase que la niña siempre usaba... ¿Cuál era? ¡Cierto! — morderme hasta la muerte?

— No hay mucho que morder. — Respondió sin dar más detalles hasta que se encontraron con Fon quién tan solo les miró curioso y Jason se encogió un poco en su lugar.

—Kyo-chan ¿quién es tu amigo?

— Quiero saber si es un Herviboro o un carnívoro, cenara con nosotros. — Anunció la niña como si no hubiera lugar a reclamos. Por un segundo el niño se sintió escaneado mientras el asiático lo recorría con la mirada seguramente considerando si era una amenaza y aunque algo asustado se mantuvo con la frente en alto y desafiante.

La sonrisa del mayor Hibari volvió y el menor se permitió volver a respirar un segundo.

— Es un gusto...

— Jason. — Se presento rápidamente no queriendo dar su apellido solo por si acaso.

— Jason, soy Fon y esta es mi sobrina Kyoka, pero prefiere ir por Kyo, y en el auto esta Tetsuya. — Señaló al auto negro donde un chico con un peinado de copete parecía esperar. — Espero que te guste la Paella.

— Jamás la he comido. — Dijo de forma honesta.

— Te gustara. — Afirmó Kyo.

— Y si no, siempre puedo hacer otra cosa. — Añadió con amabilidad el mayor. — Pero antes de irnos... ¿Hay alguien a quien debamos notificar? — Deseo saber y Jason presumió que esa era su forma delicada de preguntarle si tenía padres o algún guardián.

— Nadie. — Contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— Muy bien, por aquí entonces. — Indicó el mayor y los niños le siguieron.

Ahora Jason sabía mejor que subirse al auto de algún extraño, pero también escucho las historias que corrían de los Hibari y ninguna de ellas los mencionaban como algo más que amantes de las reglas y violencia, por lo que asumía que mientras no rompiera ninguna ley estando con ellos todo estaría bien, además había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una cena apropiada así que... ¿Quién era él para negar un plato de comida caliente? Definitivamente no estaba en las condiciones de rechazarlo.

Al final de la noche la Paella se volvió el nuevo plato favorito de Jason.


End file.
